Flat-panel display is a display device where a ratio of the length of a diagonal of its screen to the overall thickness thereof is greater than 4:1, including liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), electroluminescent display (ELD), vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), flat-panel cathode ray tube (CRT) display, light-emitting diode (LED) display, and so on. Flat-panel display has many advantages. It is thin and light and thus portable. It can operate at a low voltage, without any X-ray radiation, flicker or jitter, or static electricity, so it will not harm a human body. Its power consumption is low, so it can be powered by batteries. Most of the flat-panel displays have a life longer than CRTs, and can be widely applied to military and civilian areas. Militarily, the flat panel display may be used in almost all places where a display is required, e.g., in a. C(U3)I system, a communication system (especially a portable communicator), an electronic-warfare system, a missile file control system, and a cockpit for a tank, an aircraft and a space shutter. Flat-panel display, which has developed rapidly in the recent years, is considered as one of the last high technologies in 20th century.
Along with the rapid development of the display technology, the flat-panel display with a camera function has been gradually used in our daily life. Currently, when manufacturing the flat-panel display with a camera function, usually an image sensor, positioned outside of an array substrate, is additionally arranged in the fiat-panel display. FIGS. 3 and 4 show an existing flat-panel display with a camera function. In existing flat-panel display with a camera function as shown in FIG. 3, a camera 5′ is additionally arranged around an array substrate 1′, and in existing flat-panel display with a camera function as shown in FIG. 4, the camera 5′ is arranged on the array substrate 1′. However, the additionally arranged image sensor will increase the overall thickness of the flat-panel display and the space occupied by the overall unit thereby, so it is unable to obtain a light and thin flat-panel display. In addition, due to the additional image sensor, the circuit connection for the whole display panel will be complex, and thereby the production cost will be increased.